Jobs Silver Would Be Very Good At
by FieryFafar
Summary: As the title inquires


_1. Assassin_

Silver huffed the muzzle of his gun. Left hand snugged in the pocket of his jacket and right finger casually twirling the small metallic contraption, Silver shuffled a few steps away from the crime scene. "Damn bastard. Getting blood on my suit," he cursed spitefully as Silver wiped the red dots off his attire. Hand running up his red hair, the young man spat on the tattered corpse and turned his heels.

As he walked away, his fingers quickly dialled on his Pokégear and placed the device near his left ear. Once the other end answered, with a little smile, Silver blankly stated, "My mission is complete. It's been nice working with you."

_2. Silversprite_

His soul was crimson red from head to tail. His hair – or a ghostly replica of it – was pulled back to a little ponytail. The boyish sprite gazed lazily as the pigtailed girl he was supposed to guide panicked in front of the alchemizer. Silver rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Body floating around her messed up room, he blatantly said, "You're so weak. If it weren't for my help, you would be dead in this game by now."

Finally, Kotone stopped and glared at her – supposedly helpful – spirit. "I am not weak!" The girl stomped her feet towards the uninterested sprite. "And all you ever did was float around in my room, rummage through my closet, and call me 'weak' for the hundredth time!"

Even though she was now bursting into an angry fit, Silver couldn't care less. "I'm sorry weakling, did you say something?"

_3. Vampire_

Silver licked his sharp fangs as he gazed upon his victims from below. He stood on the edge of the tall tower, the end of his black tailcoat swishing by the cooling breeze. The boy tucked on one of his fingerless gloves. Opening his mouth, his thumb caressed on one of his carnivorous fangs. Eyes moved left. Eyes moved right. His meal was everywhere. Their delicious, sultry, juicy blood wafted through his nose, earning a low tempted growl from the dashing boy himself.

Silver shut his eyes, taking one long breath.

And just as he opened his eyes, they revealed a pair of blood-red Seviper irises.

His fangs elongated. His sneer widened. The wind blew harsher. His black tailcoat whipped harder. The full moon stood proudly above the eerie lad. In seconds, black wings sprang from his back. Black liquid oozed from each feather, dropping and dripping on the cold hard ground. Red lips licked his upper lip, then his lower half. With a loud 'smack' from his mouth, Silver flashed a hungry smirk.

Body stooping to a low crouch and demonic eyes glaring at his targeted victim, Silver purred, "Dinnertime."

_4. Mafia Boss_

He sat idly on his chair. His legs were rested on the desk. A cigar was casually positioned in his teeth. His fedora was placed on his head, hiding the eerie silver gaze that shaken his minions. Arms crossed behind his head, Silver took one puff and exhaled the faint smoke slowly.

"B-boss…"

The boy tilted up, one eye glaring at a trembling grunt.

The Rocket grunt froze at the sharp glare. His legs wobbled like jelly. Sweat began to soak his very shirt. "U-um…T-Team Plasma is here t-to talk about the cooperation with our organization…s-sir…"

An eyebrow shot up his forehead. With a loud huff, Silver raised his legs and banged it on the tiled floor. The sounds echoed through the walls, making the grunt flinch in terror. Pinching the cigar between his fingers and off his mouth, Silver breathed another foul air. "Let me guess. Another damn stupid idea about…" He stopped for a while, finger lightly tapping his chin; mockingly remembering his enemies' motives. "Liberating Pokémon? Hah!" Silver gave a jeering laugh and threw his cigar away.

The Rocket grunt didn't say anything, for any wrong word could cause him his life.

But taking a shot at it, the man forced a gulp and added, "Their leader is also with us tonight…"

His laughter halted.

Eyes shut, the Rocket grunt silently prayed for mercy.

Thankfully and weirdly enough, his boss burst another laugh and stomped the ground. Baffled, the grunt opened his eyes and gawked at his leader.

"Well how nice of him to drop by." Silver muttered huskily. His black boots tapped as he walked forward. His black suit was hung perfectly on his slender body. A red tie was tucked neatly inside his shiny coat, matching his crimson red locks. Silver combed his hair back with his fingers, revealing his devilishly handsome face and a very power-hungry grin.

"Call the others," he ordered, hand quietly taking another cigar. Lighting the thick brown wrap and biting the edge of it, Silver glared as the Rocket grunt remained motionless. "Get a move on, you dimwit!"

Without another breath, the grunt frantically turned around and madly dashed for the door.

"Weak," Silver spat disgustingly. But his irk was soon replaced with sly glee as he remembered his visitors in the living room. "This will be fun." Hands lightly tugging on the collars of his suit, Silver arrogantly walked from his giant office room.

_5. Father_

"Where's Papa? Where's Papa?" Silver sang playfully as he shut his eyes with his hands. A small, childish laugh echoed in his ears, widening his smile even more. The little child hopped on his lap, tiny little hands tapping Silver's chest.

Finally, "Here I am!" Silver shouted in joy and stretched his arms up. As a result, Emery squealed in joy and excitingly clapped her hands at the sight of her father. The little redhead flailed her baby legs and arms, causing the child to almost lose her balance. "Whoah there sport. Getting a bit excited, are we?" Silver sighed as he easily held the youngling's back, stopping her fall. His 7-month daughter didn't answer him – obviously – but she did respond with a giggling burp.

As his silver eyes gazed upon his first child, Silver couldn't help but to flash a wide, loving smile. "You're just like your mama…" He muttered unwarily, heart suddenly beating frantically at the thought of his wife. Emery gave a toothless smile, hands lightly tapping his father's leg.

Silver just gave a light chuckle, cheeks forming light reds. "Come here you!" The man quickly but gently brought the child in his arms. He nuzzled his nose on the girl's nose, making Emery burst into another cooing laughter.

From afar, Kotone giggled as see saw the father and daughter bond with each other. From what was once a cold-hearted and rude boy, had turned into a loving, caring man, husband, and father. Thinking back, it gave Kotone a wave of emotions in both her heart and mind.

Now, Silver looked happy.

Correct that; he _was_ happy.

He was the happiest man alive to have met not only the love of his life, but also to be given a second chance in life and face a bright future.

"You will soon be not only the most beautiful woman like your mama, but also the most powerful trainer like your papa!" She heard Silver cheered in joy. Her hazel eyes watched as Silver happily twirled with their child up in the air, preferably playing Helicopter. Watching the funny scene, the woman muffled a laugh.

Yes. Silver was definitely a changed man. Though with that being said, she will always love him no matter who he was; past, present, and future.

_**END.**_


End file.
